


你是Omega？？哺乳期play

by ahaohao



Category: ZYL48 - Fandom, 朱一龙水仙
Genre: Other, abo向, 生子
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahaohao/pseuds/ahaohao





	你是Omega？？哺乳期play

私设:Omega一旦生过孩子后信息素只在每月一次的发情期里释放，这次是在非发情期做的，所以没有信息素的描写。  
他们已经很久没做过了，并不是他们不想，只是罗浮生这小家伙自出生后就特别黏罗勤耕，每晚入睡前都要到抓着罗勤耕的手指头让他们俩哄半天才不哭不闹乖乖睡觉，等到小祖宗睡着的时候都深夜很晚了，沈巍实在舍不得再折腾罗勤耕了，所以也就算了，把人扣进怀里搂紧就双双沉沉睡去。  
这一天，小家伙似乎突然开窍懂得该给大人点私人时间了，竟然大发慈悲老早就睡着了，而且一点也不闹腾。机不可失呀！这种好机会沈巍怎肯放过。待罗勤耕替小家伙掖好被子立马将人捞进怀里，用极度魅惑的嗓音说，“阿勤，我们做好不好？”“可是……”他瞄了瞄正睡的香甜的罗浮生，有点担心，要是吵醒这小祖宗了可怎么办！这样想想罗勤耕的脸都要红得滴血了。“我们去外面！”话音刚落下，罗勤耕就被人腾空抱起，突如其来的失重感吓了他一跳，双手立马环上沈巍的脖子。  
这种事罗勤耕嘴上向来是不热衷的，但身体总是过分的诚实——他也想沈巍了。  
房间门外不远处就是一张木桌子，这里正好可以看到宝宝睡觉的状况，沈巍将人放到桌子上坐着。灰白色的长衫被人脱掉随意丢在地上，至于裤子跟内裤现在也已经被褪到脚裸处摇摇欲坠了。罗勤耕刚喂过奶的乳头还有点发肿，红艳艳的，看着令人垂涎欲滴，沈巍突然竟有点嫉妒那个小兔崽子了，他毫不犹豫地附上去咬住那点蹂躏起来。坐在桌子上的人立即发出一声满足的喟叹，大人的吮吸跟宝宝的求生本能反应真的差太多了，罗勤耕原本半硬的下半身在这场情事里逐渐觉醒。肿胀的乳头被沈巍用力地吮吸着，然后轻轻地啃咬着，再被用力地用舌尖不断碾压着，罗勤耕被胸部上的快感冲昏了头脑，他难耐地仰起头，嘴里呓语:“不要了，停下…来……”却不由自主地挺胸，想要索取更多的快感。细密的吻由胸部开始不断向下扩散，电流一样的酥麻感像被激起的涟漪一般向着罗勤耕全身荡漾开来。  
突然的，他的双腿被人极度掰开然后扛在肩上，落在大腿内侧的吻刚开始是有点痒的，但越靠近大腿根处，吻渐渐就变得越来越炽热，像一支熊熊燃烧的火把，跳跃的火焰直烫进他的心脏，罗勤耕被刺激得全身颤栗，几丝让人脸红心跳的呻吟还是一不小心从他紧咬着的牙关里漏了出来。但意想不到的事还在后头，恍惚间沈巍竟然用嘴含上了罗勤耕身下那东西。罗勤耕震惊极了，他低下头去看，看到沈巍正卖力地给他口交，又吞又咬的，他瞬间被逼红了眼，两颗晶莹挂在浓密的眼睫毛上将落未落，整个人舒服得软成了一滩水。可是这也太羞耻了，而且还……有点脏？他哑着嗓子，带着点哭腔用手推了推沈巍的脑袋:“沈巍，脏…别这样……要我……”  
看起来柔柔弱弱，斯斯文文的教书先生那东西的尺寸并不小，沈巍的口腔被撑得满当当，每次深喉都引起一阵生理性反呕，他喘着粗气，含糊不清地说:“不脏！一点都不脏！”“我快忍不住要射了，你快出来！”大概是真的要忍不住了，罗勤耕额间爆起了淡淡的青筋，连声音都染上几丝仓促。回应他的是一阵狂风骤雨的吮吸，啃咬。罗勤耕脑子一阵空白，尽数射进沈巍口腔里。沈巍猝不及防被射了一嘴白浊，呛得直咳嗽。罗勤耕急忙帮他拍背顺气，“你快吐出来，脏！”沈巍抬起湿润的眸子去看他，喉结一滚当着他面全吞了。“不脏，不信你尝尝？”，罗勤耕瞬间觉得鼻子发酸，几滴眼泪就这样落了下来。心理纠结着这人怎么这样啊！  
沈巍有点慌了，怎么还把人弄哭了呢！他凑过去吻还在喘着粗气的小嘴，温柔地哄着，带着腥檀味的舌头扫过牙关与里边软乎乎的小舌纠缠到一块。一个深吻完毕，沈巍擦干罗勤耕脸颊上的泪痕，带着笑意冲他耳边吹气:“是甜的！”罗勤耕只觉得一阵头皮发麻，被沈巍视线扫过的地方都在火辣辣地发烫，他面红耳赤地伸手去摸了摸沈巍硬邦邦的下身，觉得自己下流，但又心甘情愿。他主动地跳下桌，撅着屁股趴好:“进来！”  
翕动的小嘴潺潺流出亮晶晶的清液，沈巍抓着白花花的大腿挺身顶进去，这么久没做过都变紧了呢！沈巍被夹得舒爽，罗勤耕也是一身满足，总是在那东西插进来时臀部不由自主地用力往沈巍身上靠，不断加深深度。源源不断的快感将两人抛上云端，这个姿势太深了，沈巍疯狂的抽插顶得抵在腹部的桌子都在咯吱咯吱响。罗勤耕脱力地侧着脸趴着，他早已失了神志，两眼空洞地望向房间，不断发出甜腻的娇喘。  
他看到了房内正睡得香甜的罗浮生，原本迟钝的大脑一下子响起红色警报，他慌乱地直起身子，全身肌肉紧绷起来。“去沙发，我不要……不要在这里！”他羞耻又紧张，后边绞得愈来愈紧，直把沈巍夹得满头大汗。无奈之下沈巍只好将他双腿架到自己腰上，就着原来的姿势抱着向大厅里的沙发走去。皮质的沙发很大，做任何的姿势都绰绰有余。罗勤耕被温柔地放进沙发里，他主动地放下双腿跪趴好，高高地抬着臀扭了扭腰表示可以继续了。疾风骤雨的抽插疯狂地戳在生殖腔口的敏感点上。罗勤耕被超乎想象的快感折磨得快要疯了。狰狞的性器凶狠地顶进他身体里刚好擦过生殖腔口又毫无保留地抽出来，以越来越快的速度不断循环着，罗勤耕整个人都要被顶得陷进沙发里。  
生殖腔早已被顶开了，可沈巍却迟迟未进去，老是在外面流连，导致里面空虚难耐。罗勤耕大概是真的疯了，嗓子已经叫破了，但还失着声喊:“进来，呜呜……沈巍你快进来！！”“不要，你会怀孕的！”沈巍强忍着想要操进去的欲望，咬着牙挤出这么一句话。可是某人神志不清的脑子却要误会了。罗勤耕只觉得鼻头一酸，连声音都带着委屈:“你不喜欢我怀上你的孩子吗？”“当然不是，我喜欢，但我不想你疼。”他凑过去吻他汗涔涔的背脊，想起罗勤耕生孩子时撕心裂肺的呻吟心就一抽抽地疼。“可是我想给你生，给你生一堆，我不怕疼……”沈巍的脑子“轰”地一声炸了，这个人总能将他的理智击打得溃不成军让他心甘情愿缴械投降。罗勤耕终于如愿以偿，沈巍毫不客气地操弄进去，柔嫩的腔肉立即食髓知味地吸食上他的粗大，这感觉太美妙了！沈巍舒爽得呻吟，尖叫出声，连额头上的青筋都在微微跳动。罗勤耕被沈巍肏得全身抽搐，他受不了了，颤抖着准备向前爬行。沈巍立马掐住他试图逃离的双腿继续将自己毫无保留地肏进去，不让甬道内留下一丝一毫的褶皱。  
罗勤耕流泪过多的双眼布满了血丝，肿得跟核桃似的！叫是叫不出声了，他现在只后悔自己脑子不清醒嘴还贱！他像极了正缺氧的鱼，张着嘴大口大口地喘着粗气，最后迷迷糊糊地和沈巍一起达到了巅峰。生殖腔又一次被灌满，滚烫的白浊像永远射不完一样，实在太多了！又被肿胀的结堵着流不出去，胀地罗勤耕腰间发酸，只觉得腹部要爆炸了。他邹起眉头，哼叽几声鼻音表示抗议，奈何实在又累又困，也不管什么三七二十一了，闭上眼就睡着了。  
罗勤耕是昏睡到第二天下午才醒的，他躺在床上动了动身体，酸痛感立马像海浪一样扑面而来。昨晚做得真的是太过了，他看了看自己周身又青又紫的痕迹，想起昨晚自己说的浪荡话羞得全身都泛起粉红，他慈爱地摸了摸肚子，仿佛那里又微微隆起了。沈巍端着刚煮好的小米粥进来一口口地喂他。“我请了个奶妈照顾生生，以后你就不用那么辛苦了。”罗勤耕望了沈巍一眼，只是呆呆地嗯了一声，哎，他还没从自己的思绪中反应过来呢！

 

关于罗浮生的内心os:昨天晚上好吵鸭！！可是我却不敢睁眼不敢吱声。。。


End file.
